Bird
by Shiglein Chisato Gwanael
Summary: Cewek itu memang seperti burung, tetapi jika bermaksud menangkap seekor burung, lebih baik yang istimewa bukan?/SasuSaku/RnR!/


_Hal yang membuatku sebal adalah, cewek!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bird © Shou Saga<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Kamu ganti pacar lagi, ya? Kan katanya pacar selanjutnya itu, aku!" Ucap gadis berambut kuning ekor kuda padaku yang hanya kurespon dengan menatap bosan pemandangan luar yang tersembunyi di balik kaca.<p>

"Lho? Kan aku sudah booking duluan!" Timpal gadis berambut hitam dicepol dua dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa begitu! Sasuke kan milikku!" Teriak gadis merah bata melempar tatapan maut pada cewek-cewek yang mengerumuniku.

Mereka terlihat seperti, err.. burung?

Cit…

Citt..

Cittt…

Ribut sekali, gendang telingaku seperti mau pecah mendengarnya! Kalau mereka sudah ngumpul, moodku jadi aut-autan gak jelas, alias abstrak!

"Sasuke-kuun.. Tipe gadismu seperti apa? Seperti aku yang pastinya,' kan?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu pendek dengan menonjolkan dadanya ke depan.

Aduhh! Ribut! Ribut! Ingin saja aku memotong mereka dengan pisau daging! Tapi, sabar.. Sabar… Sebagai Uchiha kan tidak boleh terpancing emosi! Tahan, Sasuke! Tahann!

Dengan malas aku memutarkan mataku bosan, menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membaca buku di kelas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. "Itu.. Aku suka cewek yang pendiam." Ucapku asal.

Krik.. Krik..

Seketika mereka menjadi hening, terbelalak tak percaya. Namun tak beberapa lama, mereka malah menjadi cekikikan seperti nenek lampir.

"Haha.. Kau ngomong apa! Jangan bohong!" Ucap gadis disebelahku menanggapi, memegang perutnya, sepertinya menahan tawa yang tengah melandanya.

"Kau tak mungkin jadian dengannya! Dia itu terlalu penyendiri! Apalagi si Haruno itu seperti penggila buku, mungkin? Hahahhaa..!" Bahaknya sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah.

Seram. Mereka seram, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang mungkin. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah gadis itu, mataku terbelalak! Aku yakin! Yakin sekali! Emerladnya tadi sepintas melihat kearahku. Ya, dia pasti mendengarkan ucapanku, tentu saja. Para gadis bodoh ini suaranya besar sekali, apalagi jarak kami hanya selisih sepuluh meter.

Menyadari aku menatapnya, dengan segera ia kembali fokus ke bukunya.

"Haruno memang menyedihkan!" ucap gadis yang mengoceh ria di depanku. Ucapan itu, jelas membuat kepala merah mudanya menunduk makin dalam.

* * *

><p>Tidak.. menurutku, Haruno itu masih lebih baik dibanding kalian. Pikirku berjalan di daerah taman yang masih sepi, mengingat ini masih jam dua, jam kepulangan siswa SMA di desa Konoha ini. Dan tentu saja para orang tua tidak mengizinkan anaknya bermain panas-panasan di luar, bukan?<p>

Krr… Wush.. Wush…

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke sumber suara. Penasaran apa yang akan terjadi.

Aaa… Apa?

Memberi makan merpati sepulang sekolah? Mataku tertegun melihat pemandangan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi burung merpati, di kepala merah mudanya hinggap seekor burung dan beberapa burung merpati putih yang hinggap di lengan putihnya.

Ah, Gadis itu memang penyendiri.

Tes..

Perlahan kristal putih itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, sukses saja aku terkejut! Tentu saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi ia menangis sendiri? Apakah ia sudah terkena gangguan jiwa?

"Huuuaaa…!"

Aku tambah panik mendengar suaranya makin mengeras. Bisa-bisa aku dikeroyok masa yang menganggap aku memperkosa dia!

Ingin kulangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya, mengusap pipinya dan menanyakan ada apa, meredakan tangisannya. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku ketika ia menyapu air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri, emerladnya menatap yakin ke arah depan, lalu berlari ke arah depan, serentak dengan tarian burung di angkasa.

* * *

><p>Tap.. Tap..<p>

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku di koridor sekolah, menatap Haruno itu yang tengah berjalan memeluk buku tebalnya, dengan posisi kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hah?" Spontan ia membalikkan badannya, menatap onyx ku.

"Di rambutmu ada bulu burung.." Ucapku menyentuh rambut tipisnya, mengangkat benda putih lembut itu. Spontan saja wajah putihnya merona merah. Ah, ternyata ia memang manis sesuai dugaanku..

_Cewek itu seperti burung,_

_Tapi jika ingin menangkap seekor burung,_

_Lebih baik burung yang __**istimewa**__…_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Gyyaa….! Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan! Ide ini diambil dari komik "Lonely Without You!" Author ini menyempatkan diri membuat fic pendek di tengah banyaknya ujian yang menunggu! #author gemeteran sendiri.<p>

Untungnya fic ini bisa siap dalam satu jam! Fyuh… #ngelap keringat.

Doain author yang akan ujian di Senin besok yaaa! #sujud-sujud

So, Minatkah anda untuk review..? (HARUS) #author digampar

**Date : 1-3-2012**

**Sign : Shou Saga (Aurellia Uchiha)**


End file.
